Treaty
by The.Dragon.Singer
Summary: Love is blind- marriage is an eyeopener. And it's true. Although, Renji and Kagome have seemed to skip the first part; the love. Thrown together to uphold a treaty between their two societies, and thrust into a married life with out wanting it. How are they going to deal with falling in love, and enemies that threaten to tear them apart?
1. Misson

Byakuya was surprised with the orders he had gotten from the Captain-Commander.

_**'Assemble a small force of powerful Shinigami and take this letter to Shirubāshiti'**_

He frowned, pausing in the quick movement of brush against paper.

_'Whom was the Captain to take? Himself. His lieutenant. Perhaps, Kurosaki. No, the Substitute would remain with his younger were courting anyhow.'_

_'He would not bring Zaraki, should he have a say, but his third seat was another excellent choice.'_

_'At the moment the list numbered three.'_

Byakuya paused again, setting his brush down.

_'What did he know about the Shirubāshiti?'_

Nothing. Absolutly nothing.

It seemed that Byakuya Kuchiki required a trip to the library.

* * *

It was there Jushiro Ukitake found the man, spine straight but eyes drooping as words scrolled past on the screen.

"Kuchiki-san, what is it that you are looking for?" The older man rasped, having just had a small coughing fit.

"I am to travel to Shirubāshiti. It is unfortunate, but I know nothing on the place."

"Shirubāshiti." Ukitake sighed, taking a seat beside the man. "What a beautiful place."

"You've been there?" the nobleman asked.

"Only once. Such a pure place. So bright, so light. Is Yama-jii sending you?"

"He is." Byakuya nodded.

"Then you are searching in the wrong place." Ukotake chuckled, motioning for the other male to follow. "You'll find more useful information in that section."

The second Captain pointed and then strode away, nodding kindly to others he passed.

It was true, what Ukitake said.

Shirubāshiti was a proud place, filled with rich history, some of it lost in time, and also filled with both long extinct yokai and thier opposites, the miko and monks.

It was a forest city, with enormous towering trees, and a lake. It never rained, and the season hardly changed from summer.

The Soul Society had last visited the proud civilization nearly a thousand years ago, and the two established a treaty of peace.

The two cities would not bother each other, until the time came to renew the treaty.

_'So this is a peace mission.'_ Byakuya leaned back in his chair. _'I shall bring, with Unohana's permission, her lieutenant.'_

_'Another captain? Hitsugaya would be best.'_

* * *

Byakuya glanced once more at his assembled team.

Two Captains, two lieutenants, and the third seat.

It seemed acceptable.

The nobleman strode into Yamamoto's office, bowing slightly as he entered.

"Your team is adequate." The old man rasped, banging his staff on the ground. Two of his direct subordinates stepped from the shadows.

"Open the portal."

The two men nodded, going through movements so quickly even Byakuya had trouble finding them.

A brilliant emerald portal sprang open between their hands and Byakuya stepped through.


	2. Welcome

"Welcome to Shirubāshiti."

The awed group lowered their eyes to the two small girls floating nearly three inches above the ground.

"I am Ko." The girl on the left bowed.

"I am Bo."

"We'll be your guides for the duration of your stay." They turned, matching fish-embroidered kimono fluttering. "This way. Our Queen is waiting."

**-:-**

The throne room, while small, was just as beautiful as the route they had taken up the side of the enormous tree in the middle of the forest.

The woman at the far end of the room was seated on a golden throne, encrusted with pink diamonds. Her long pale red kimono fanned around her feet.

"We brought the Shinigami, your majesty." The two girls bowed, floating out of the room to guard the grand doors.

"Welcome to Shirubāshiti." The queen stood, straight raven hair floating around her shoulders. "I am Queen Kikyo. It is unfortunate that my husband and mate could not be here today, but please make yourselves feel welcome."

She spread her hands with a smile that did not quite reach her chocolate eyes.

"A banquet in your honor will be held tonight, and we will discuss the treaty tomorrow." She sat again, and the two girls escorted them out.

"Ko, stay here a moment."

The girl returned to her mistress, whose face melted into an expression of worry.

"Has she been found yet?"

The girl in the fish kimono shook her head.

"All available yokai and holy persons are out looking."

"Where could she have gone?" Kikyo sighed, pinching her nose.

"Milday, it's the death anniversary of her intended, cubs and best friend." Ko floated out the door, a golden glow spilling off her.

"That's right." Kikyo looked relieved.

* * *

"Do you miss her, Miroku-kun?"

"Very much." The monk sighed, running his fingers along the grass over the grave. His companion placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It must be hard to lose your wife."

"I think we both grieve," Miroku placed a rose on the headstone. "But your loss is greater, Kagome-chan."

Kagome looked towards her own four graves, on each of which was a lily.

"My pups were rash, like their father. And although I miss them all, it was their destiny to be defeated." She knelt next to the man.

"Kouga kept putting off our offical mating." The raven ran her fingers through her hair. "It wasn't long before I fell out of love with the wolf."

"You were friends then?" Miroku lifted his violet eyes, placing a hand on her's.

"A friend, yes." She laughed. "He told me before he left for the battle that he didn't love me, and he had mated Ayame."

"Ayame; she was one of your handmaidens, was she not?"

"Dear Ayame." Kagome's eyes held twinkles. "She persued Kouga as much as he persued me. In the end, I'm glad they mated."

"But both your cubs, and the ookami died. Along with my dear Sango."

The friends were quiet.

"We still have each other, Miroku-kun." Kagome wrapped her arms around the monk. "You, me and Shippo."

"That's true." He sighed, hugging the miko back.

"What doesn't kill us, makes us stronger. We might miss them, but it is time to move on."

The pair took one glance at the five graves on the cliffside, and then sped back to their city.


	3. Introductions

Kikyo enveloped the friends once they appeared in her throne room, planting kisses on their heads.

"I've been worried sick." She scolded. "We've got guests from the Soul Society, and their banquet is in an hour."

"Of course, your majesty." Miroku and Kagome bowed to the distraught miko-queen.

"Kagome, I've told you plenty of times," The older female led her towards her room. "You are my sister in all but birth parents, do not present me with titles. I hear enough of that from everyone else."

"'Course Kikyo-nee." Kagome smiled, entering her room and heading to the closet at the back.

"You'll be presented as the princess, and Lady of the Lake-"

"Duchess of this, Earl of that, Baroness of such-and-such, etcetera, etcetera." Kagome waved her hand in the air.

"Yes." Kikyo chuckled. "Dress in _full_ regalia, please."

Kagome pushed her sister of the room, and shut the door.

**-:-**

"Please rise."

Byakuya glanced upwards and stood, followed swiftly by his team.

"Presenting our King and Queen; Inuyasha and Kikyo Taisho." The small green kappa bowed as the two swept past, the straightened again.

Her large yellow eyes blinked several times and the she took a deep breath.

"Lord Sesshomaru Taisho of the Western City!"

A tall man with long silver hair and golden eyes glided in, taking a seat next to the King, who nodded in respect.

"Lord Kohaku of the Eastern City!"

"Lord Miroku, Monk of the Royal Family, Baron of the Northern towns!" She blinked again, and then rolled the scroll in her hands slightly higher.

"Presenting Princess Kagome Higurashi, Earl of the Southern City, Baroness of the Higurashi's, Duchess of the Barracks, Lady of the Lake and Shikon Miko."

The poor kappa nearly fainted from lack of air, but managed to remain standing.

There was an intake of breath as the princess strode in.

Her hair was black, with a sheen of blue, and it had a slight curl. Her wide eyes were such a shocking shade of blue, they would put a sapphire to shame.

Her skin was porcelain, and her lips ruby colored.

Long kimono spilled off her body. The bottom most layer was pale pink, the next blue. The layer after was crimson, then green, then dark purple.

The final layer draped off her elbows, running along the floor behind her. It was black, with a large gold moon stitched on the back.

Byakuya glanced to his lieutenant, who had just sucked in a breath and was watching the woman like a hawk.

"Please be seated." Inuyasha motioned, and the hall sat.

The instant chatter of happy citizens filled the high arched room, and the Shinigami turned to their heaped plates.

It was nearly an hour later, when the dessert had been served, that the princess spoke up.

"Kikyo-nee," Her voice silenced the hall immediately. "Our guests have yet to introduce themselves."

"It is true." Kikyo nodded, eyes fixed on the group. "Would you mind, Shinigami-san?"

Byakuya stood, bowing to the royals.

"I am Byakuya Kuchiki, Captain of the Sixth Division, and twenty-sixth head of the Kuchiki family."

Toshiro stood, and Byakuya retook his chair.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya, Captain of the Tenth Division."

"My name is Isane Kotetsu. I'm the lieutenant of the Fourth Division. It's a pleasure to meet you." The tall woman bowed, a faint blush on her cheeks.

The blad man stood.

"Ikkakku Madarame, third seat of the Eleventh Division."

"Renji Abarai, lieutenant of the Sixth Division." The redhead nodded, eyed fixated on the Shikon Miko.

She smirked.

"Thank you." Kikyo nodded. "Negotiations will be easier knowing your names."


	4. Treaty

Kikyo and her mate were waiting in their spacious study when Kagome and her monk friend appeared, tossing a small ball of water between them.

Kikyo had to take a calming breath, so not to snap at them.

Kagome was known for her lack of morning..._everything_. She was an AB blood type, and put others to _shame_.

The mere fact she was this _damn_ cheerful was extraordinary, and Kikyo had Miroku to thank.

Inuyasha rose to greet his elder brother, and the youngest Lord yawned himself in.

Kikyo finally stood, and Kagome paused, turquoise water twining around her fingers in a bored fashion.

"Let us take our places in the meeting room." The queen slid open the tree painted screen.

The second they had taken their seats, the Shinigami entered the room.

"Now," Kikyo leaned forward. Inuyasha and Kohaku shared a look and then glanced towards the Shikon Miko. The power levels rose in the room slightly, and Sesshomaru moved his chair towards them.

Kagome smirked, glancing at her friend. He raised an eyebrow, and caught the sudden ball of water sent flying across the table.

Kikyo smacked her hand down on the table, annoyed, and Miroku dropped the ball into his lap in surprise.

Kagome snickered, amusement filling her sapphire eyes.

"Now, the last Shinigami visitor was nearly a millennia ago. The treaty was signed, and we expected a renewal five hundred years ago."

"A series of _unfortunate_ events have occurred in the Soul Socitey. It is only now that our Captain-Commander informed us."

"I see." Kikyo stood, pulling several scrolls from a shelf behind her and laying them on the table. "These are copies of the original treaty made three millennia ago. Please read them."

Kagome sighed, gazing through the barrier Kikyo had yet to notice at the poker-playing males.

The Shinigami were quiet.

"This looks like a marriage contract." Isane spoke, eyes lifting in confusion.

"It is." Kagome nodded, spinning the wine in the cup before her. "But it's _also_ a treaty."

"This is the next treaty." Kikyo handed out several more documents. "Tell me the differance between them."

The raven-haired princess swirled the red liquid up around her fingers and then set her sights on Miroku's too.

He chuckled under his breath as he watched the glasses on the table spew red liquid, and dance through the air as Kikyo turned away.

The redheaded lieutenant and the third seat watched in amusement.

The wine formed a large ball of the table, and then returned in fireworks to the goblets. Kagome repeated the process, each time more elaborate.

"The treaty is vital to our coexistance. However," Kikyo turned back and the wine swirled into the goblets. "Every three millennia, the original treaty is to be upheld."

"What does this marriage entail?" Hitsugaya asked, pausing the process of icing over his water.

"The bride and groom must be pure, and must not have married before." Kikyo sat, frowning at her sister.

The queen had finally noticed the barrier. The Shikon miko let it fall and the three males spewed daggers from their eyes in her direction, placing their cards away.

"This treaty then rules both myself and Hitsugaya out." Byakuys hummed, settling into his chair.

The small captain flushed, averting his gaze.

"Stupid sake..." The white-haired male snarled under his breath.

"That rules me out." Ikkaku snorted, looking completely at ease.

"And me." Isane went as red as Renji's hair.

And speaking of the devil; the lieutenant was shifting in his chair like his pants had ants in them.

"Abarai," Byakuya's voice was firm. "Stop shifting and spit it out."

"Can you or can you not fulfill the position?" Kikyo's grey eyes locked onto his flaming face.

"I- uh..." The redhead stammered. "Yeah..."

Ikkaku howled, clutching his sides.

"You're a virgin, eh, Abarai?" The Third Seat laughed, tears rolling down his face as he slapped the male on the shoulder.

"Shut up." Renji growled, glancing quickly at the Shikon Miko and then away.

Kikyo smiled.

"Then our treaty is nearly complete. Kagome-" The ravens turned to each other.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me?!" Kagome sneered, lifting an eyebrow. "I ain't gettin married."

"We'll discuss more this evening, Kuchiki-san and Hitsugaya-san." Inuyasha nodded to the door and then grabbed his wife and sister-in-law, dragging both out.

"No way!" Kagome refused, shoving away his hands and backing towards the stained glass window in the study.

"Kagome-"

"Don't you _Kagome_ me!"

"What are we to call you then, Imouto?" Sesshomaru snorted, tucking his clawed hands into his haori sleeves.

"Shut up."

"Of all of us, you are the most pure." Kohaku fixed his brown eyes on the young woman.

"I've had cubs." She growled, defiantly setting her jaw.

"And yet the Shikon hasn't expelled itself." Kikyo motioned to her side. "We all know you've been through a lot -we were there- but you are the only one that can do this."

"Fuck you."

Sesshomaru could tell- this was going to be a _very_ long night.

* * *

"The wedding will be seen by all who are in Central City." Inuyasha explained to the two Shinigami captains. "It'll be tomorrow. When do ya plan to leave?"

"By dusk." Byakuya replied, watching the male's dog ears twitch.

"Feh, fine with us. The ceremony will be at noon."

"The Princess will not travel alone to your realm. With her, we are sending Lord Shippo and Lord Miroku. They will see to it that she is safe. It will be _highly_ unlikely for their return."

Inuyasha lifted his eyes to his elder brother, nodding.

"Kohaku can take Miroku's place."

"It is settled then. This Sesshomaru will return with the groom tomorrow, at ten sharp. The Shinigami men will accompany me."

"Isane -that's the female Shinigami's name- will stay with Kagome." Inuyasha stood.

"Very well. I trust that the preparations will go according to your wishes." Byakuya stood.

* * *

"I _hate_ you." Kagome hissed through the door.

"That's nice." Kikyo replied, opening the paper screen and pushing the tall Shinigami woman in before closing it again.

The miko and the healer stared quietly at each other.

"Want tea?"

Isane started.

"Y-yes, please."


	5. Coffee

Isane and Kagome were calmly sipping tea when three woman spewed from the door, nearly giving the Shinigami woman a heart attack.

"Kagome-sama," The three brightly colored woman bent until their heads nearly touched the ground. "Your _esteemed_ sister sent us to make your bridal kimono."

Kagome angrily blew a strand of hair from her face.

"Kagome," Kikyo sighed from the doorway. "You know that it must be done."

"I don't want to." She sulked, slouching into the cushions.

"It's for the good of our people." Kikyo's grey eyes closed.

"Our!?" Kagome leapt up, fury in her eyes. "Im nothing but a _figurehead_ with too much power. Five hundred years ago, I _couldn't control_ any of it. Now, I've got water twisting around my fingers, fire flaming with my tempers and _nothing_ to do! _Our people_!? They're not our people; they're _yours_."

"They're yours too." Kikyo's eyes narrowed. "We both know that I'll _never_ have an heir. That is why you are the princess. When I die, you'll take the throne, and your kids will continue on the line. You are the only one to fill the requirements of the treaty. Even Sango, bless her soul, wouldn't be able to do it."

"That's because she married Miroku, and he knocked her up." Kagome sneered. "There are plenty of other woman, yokai and miko, who would suit the job."

"But none of them hold the same amount of loyalty. Would you really abandon your duty? To me? To the realm? To _Inuyasha_?"

"I hate it when you play the Inuyasha card." Kagome's blue eyes softened.

"I know. Let the seamstresses make your kimono." Kikyo vanished.

The three bird-like woman scrambled forward and Isane watched in awe as a kimono was made in less than an hour.

"Prettiest work we've ever done!" The leader trilled bowing out the door.

"I suppose getting married has it's perks." Kagome murmured, twisting her body before the mirror.

"You look stunning." Isane nodded.

"Thank you." Kagome shed the kimono quickly and was back in her regular clothing before the woman could blink. "What's he like?"

"Abarai-san?"

Kagome nodded.

"I don't know him very well, but I know he's willing to fight, kill and die for whatever he believes in. He's smug and cocky sometimes, but he's a gentleman too. At least, that's what I've heard."

Kagome nodded, mulling it over.

"I know it's rude," The Shinigami pushed her fingers together. "But, are you dead?"

"Very much so." Kagome smiled. "I've been dead for nearly six hundred years."

"How old are you?"

"I'm..." Kagome paused a moment. "Eighteen."

"I see."

"Isane-chan," Kagome stood and shuffled around with a couch. "Would you like to stay here the night?"

"Thank you." Isane bowed, hugging the pillow Kagome had tossed at her.

The raven nodded.

* * *

"There had better be a _damned_ good reason you're in my room at such an _ungodly_ hour of the day." Kagome snarled from where her head could be seen poking from under the heaped blankets on her bed.

"It's your wedding day. Get up." Kikyo nudged her foot with a long stick.

Nearly immediately, the stick shattered and dissolved into millions of tiny pieces.

"Is she always like this?" Isane muttered. Kikyo nodded, reaching for the second stick. It imploded before she could touch it.

The queen stuck her head into her heir's sitting room.

"You'd better work your magic, Miroku-san."

The monk sidled through the two woman, very careful not to spill or drop his precious cargo.

"Kagome-chan," Miroku knelt by her head, far enough to be out of reach. "Did you have a good sleep?"

"Fuck off, Miroku-kun." The beast growled.

"Kagome-chan, have you tried the coffee this morning~? It's simply delectable. Goes amazingly with the cookies."

The covers lifted slightly and two glowing eyes appeared.

"_Coffee_?"

"Yes. You can have it if you sit up." Miroku scooted forward. Kagome pulled a blanket over her head and moved upwards slowly.

Her pale hands moved from beneath the warmth, and Miroku placed the steaming cup in her hands.

"Cookie?" She looked at him expectantly. The violet-eyed male placed in her free hand.

"That was easier than expected." Kikyo grinned, only to stagger backwards as the cookie impaled itself into the door frame centimeters from her head.

"Be glad Kagome-chan has bad aim in the morning." Miroku snickered, helping his friend from the warm grave of blankets.

The second she was out of bed, two maids came and began folding everything.

Kagome was ushered into the next room and into what she would call...Hell.


	6. Morning

Renji woke fairly easy, and the imposing silver-haired yokai lord handed him a silk haori and hakama to wear.

Ikkaku smirked as the dazed redhead strode past, clutching the clothing like a lifeline.

The silks were white, with black vine-like designs along the hems of the sleeves and the shoulders. A brilliant golden crane was poised on the back.

The hakama were also white with black vines around the hems and the entire ensemble was completed with a black and gold sash.

Renji glanced up at the knock on the door.

"Captain!" The redhead sprang to his feet.

"At ease, Abarai." The nobleman shook his head. "I merely came to see if you were decent. There are women to attend you here."

Two woman poked their heads in, curiously serious as they observed him.

"This is the bridegroom." The green-haired woman strode in, follows by her blue-haired companion. "We are here to do his hair."

"Yes. His hair." Their hands wove through his crimson tresses and Byakuya vanished.

"What's she like?"

The two woman glanced up from their project.

"Kagome-sama is big hearted, loyal, and would do anything for those she loved."

"Kagome-sama is determined, but very stubborn. She is loved by many people." The blue haired one wrapped an elastic around one of the tiny braids she'd been working on.

The remains of his hair was thrown up into it's usual ponytail, but the woman tied it with a black and gold ribbon before leaving.

* * *

Renji nervously surveyed the large outdoor stadium beneath the enormous Central tree.

Leading from a pair of double doors at the base of the tree was a red carpet and along the sides were white benches draped with flowing white gauze and decorated with purple and gold flowers.

There was a large archway above the slightly raised platform he was seated on, covered in tiny balls of gold light and purple flora.

There were several large silver balls floating above the platform, and the lieutenant had a bad feeling about them.

"Don't you look dashing." Ikkaku appeared beside his friend.

Renji gave a nonconversive hum.

"Cheer up." The bald man growled. "I ain't get all fancied up for you to be moping like a girl."

There was the sound of something hitting his head, and Ikkaku hissed.

Renji's frown turned upwards.

"I'm glad my pain amuses you."


	7. Wedding

It was jealously that sprang up in Ikkaku the second the doors opened to reveal the reluctant bride.

Her hair was swept up in a bun, and white lilies cascaded from two combs placed artfully at it's base. Pearls were interwoven with the bangs that curled around her face, and a swirled silver crown was placed delicately on her head.

The kimono she wore dropped of her shoulders and exposed the gold kimono beneath it.

The outer kimono was white, with creamy butterflies across the fabric and shimmering silver vines that worked their way up from the bottom of the kimono's hem.

And despite the fact that the princess didn't want to do this, she was practically glowing.

At her side was Isane, who wore her Shinigami uniform, and the queen.

Ikkaku nudged Renji, who turned. His brown eyes widened, and there was a sharp intake of breath from the gathered males.

* * *

Kagome stared at one of the glowing balls above the priest's head, bored as he babbled on.

The red-haired male she was marrying fell quiet and then the priest turned to Kagome. She'd conducted several weddings herself, and knew the words by heart; this priest knew that.

"I, Kagome Higurashi, Princess of Edo, Lady of the Lake,-" She continued listing off her titles. "Hereby do take Renji Abarai as my husband. Through better and through worse, for as long as we both shall live, the treaty established through our marriage may prosper."

Kikyo nodded out of her peripheral, and Kagome nearly turned and snarled.

The bride and groom turned to each other, and Miroku held out the golden rings.

Again the priest began talking and Renji placed the ring on her finger.

The moment it settled, Kagome felt shackled.

"I do."

The priest turned to Kagome and she went through the same process.

When it came time to say her _'I do'_, Kagome paused. A hush spread over the stadium and Kikyo narrowed her eyes.

"Fine."

And Kagome gave away her life.


	8. Arrival

"Kagome-"

"I understand why you and Shippo are coming, but them?" The raven pointed her finger at the tittering maids.

"They're only accompanying us to the Senkaimon." The monk chuckled, swinging his golden staff onto his back.

Kagome sighed, and then glanced at the five tailed kitsune who had once been her kit.

"Don't worry, Mama!" Shippo grinned, patting her head. "Miroku-ji and I can carry all the stuff easy!"

"But do I really need all this...stuff?" She waved at the two carts filled with clothing and other various objects.

"Apparently." Miroku snorted, ushering her towards the waiting Shinigami.

Renji extended his arm and his reluctant wife tucked her hand into the crook of her arm.

* * *

Rukia had been pacing her room in the Thirteenth Division when Ukitake poked his head in.

"Rukia-san, they should be arriving soon. Would you accompany me?" The petite girl nodded.

The two Shinigami strode quietly down the road to the Sekaimon Pavilion. They were joined by Komamura and Iba, and then seconds later by Shunsui and Nanao.

The Pavilion was filled with the remaining lieutenants and their Captains, arranged in a semi-circle by Division.

The Sekaimon lit up, and Rukia shifted in anticipation. Her best friend had been gone for nearly two months, and she was eager to see him.

Rangiku glanced at the girl, and grinned.

A figure appeared and Rukia's plum colored gaze snapped to it.

"Welcome back, Nii-sama!" The petite Shinigami called. Byakuya nodded, and stepped to the side as Isane and Ikkaki emerged.

"_Cue-Ball_! Hiiiiiii~!" Yachiru crowed. Ikkaku glared.

Toshiro emerged next and Renji followed after him, pausing to extend his hand to yet another figure.

Yamamoto lifted an eyebrow, and Byakuya appeared before him. The Captain Commander accepted the scroll the Sixth Captain held out.

Rukia's eyes narrowed, following the figure of the woman stepping from the portal.

A very expensive kimono fluttered around her body and the moment she touched the ground, two handsome men appeared behind her.

There was a collective gasp, and several of the lieutenants nearly stumbled to the ground.

Yamamoto stepped forward.

"Welcome to the Soul Society, Kagome-sama. I am Genryuusai Yamamoto."

"A pleasure, I suppose." Kagome sighed, reigning the power rolling off in her in waves to nonexistent.

"Yama-Jii, what did this treaty entail?" Shunsui stepped forward.

"A marriage." He rumbled, eyes traveling over the stoic captain, his lieutenant, Toshiro and Ikkaku, who was arguing with Yachiru.

"Between whom?" Unohana tilted her head, a serene smile across her face.

"My lieutenant and the princess."

The Pavilion was quiet, save for the wind.

"_WHAT!?"_


	9. Mama

Kagome gazed around the Kuchiki mansion, eyes drifting to the ajar courtyard doors.

Pink blossoms floated in, and she strode to the edge of the sunlight.

"I hope this meets your needs." Byakuya's voice intoned from behind her. Kagome turned her blue eyes.

"Hn." She snorted mentally. _'How Sesshomaru-like._'

"You're not normally this friendly, Byakuya." The pink clad captain chuckled, grinning at the young miko.

"It is my duty as a nobleman to offer shelter to foreign royalty." He whirled around and strode away. "Several kimono will be sent to your dressing room. My mother was the same size as you."

Shunsui blinked several times.

Kagome lifted an eyebrow.

"That's friendly?"

"Unfortunately, yes. The fact he's giving you his mother's kimono is amazing." The normally immature captain pulled at the brim of his hat. "I'll be on my way. Come find me if you need anything~!"

* * *

Kagome was startled from a meditative state with a loud knock on the door.

"Kagome-dono, we've brought kimono for you." The doors slid open, and the raven waved them in.

It was later, when the time neared dinner, that the miko was interrupted again.

This time however for dressing.

**-:-**

Finally having escaped the clutches of the persistent maids, Kagome wandered the gravel paths of the courtyard.

The flowers visibly brightened as she neared.

Byakuya paused by another nearly open door, observing his guest.

Her raven hair was pulled into a ponytail, and her shoulders were bared to the world. A kimono of bright blue, embroidered with gold and red koi, draped from her upper arm. The under kimono Byakuya couldn't see, but he suspected that it was solid red. The obi was tied in a butterfly knot, and the plain orange silk was covered in dragonflies.

A servant appeared next to the miko, bowing and then led her away. Byakuya knew exactly where to.

* * *

Kagome joined the nobleman for dinner, and a feeling of disappointment washed through her when she realized it would only be the two of them.

That was, until the door burst open and the petite plum-eyed Shinigami darted in.

"Rukia," Byakuya's eyes narrowed. "You're late."

"Gomenasi Nii-sama. I offer no excuses." The small woman narrowed her eyes at Kagome as she took a seat.

"Where is Abarai-san?" The raven foreigner asked.

"Your husband is seeing to the final stages of your house, along with your guards." Byakuya replied.

Kagome pouted.

* * *

Miroku surveyed the large four-bedroom home approvingly, with Shippo on his heels.

The master bedroom was fitted with two western style queen beds, and two closets. The bathroom off it looked more like a hot spring, but with faucets.

The second bedroom was an office, with a large desk and one of the Soul Society's computers.

Shippo and Miroku were further down the hall, along with their bathroom.

The bottom level held the kitchen, living room and dining room.

The monk nodded, turning to the kitsune.

"I'll go get Mama!" He swept out of the house, tails flicking after him.

Miroku turned to Renji, who was eyeing him curiously.

"Why does he call Kagome-san mama?" The redhead asked, utter confusion implanted in his face.

"Because she is." Miroku chuckled and refused to say any more.

"Besides," Kagome startled her new husband. "It's my story to tell, should I want to."

It was though she had appeared from no where, and it was obvious that she had powers they didn't know about.

Shippo smirked, placing an arm over her bare shoulders and leading her downstairs.


	10. Her Story

Two months was a long time to live with someone and _not_ know anything.

Renji poked at a piece of carrot.

_'What had he learned?'_

_'Well, Kagome was an excellent chef. Miroku had been married, and Shippo was actually Kagome's adopted son.'_

Every so often, she would have random snippets of information burst out and Renji made sure to remember them.

Renji had also, unfortunately discovered that Kagome packed quite a punch for a princess.

He sat at the table, rubbing his arm at the memory.

Kagome appeared beside him.

"Did you know, I used to love Inuyasha?" The redhead straightened, shaking his head.

"I met him after I was pulled down the well on my family's shrine. It was actually a portal to the Sengoku Jidai."

And that was how Kagome told her history; about Inuyasha and Kikyo's betrayal, Naraku and his incarnations, how Sesshomaru had attempted to murder them, Miroku and Sango, Shippo, Rin and Jaken, and Kouga and his pack.

She also told him what had happened after.

"After the final battle with Naraku," It was late into night now. "And after I had fused the shards to the Jewel, Kikyo tried dragging Inuyasha to Hell. My friends and I, Kouga, Ginta, Hakkaku and Sesshomaru refused to let her. Somehow, I managed to accidentally throw us all back into the past's past. Kikyo managed to calm down, but it wasn't much later that she tried again. My attempts to stop her killed us all and created Silver City."

"You created that?" Renji blinked.


End file.
